User talk:Fainnen
-- LordTBT Talk! 18:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Lord TBT. I'm glad to be here! Fainnen Drop me a jolly ol’ line, eh wot! 17:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!! FINALLY!!! ANOTHER PRINCESS BRIDE LOVER!!!!WOOHOO!!!!! Anyway, your character seems totally awesome! Oh, and it's not banned to state religion, most do. there's alot of catholics and christians, but i'm sure there's others! I look forward to gettin' to know ya matey! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 18:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Vizzini, he's just so horribly evil. XD I absolutely love the scene where he drikns the wine and dies! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 18:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THE PRINCESS BRIDE TOO!I got to do it for theatre camp and I played Vizzini! I got to do the scene where he drinks the wine and dies! My other favorite part is "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." LUV that part!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 01:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) my brother has it down pat. He can recite that whole part of the scene with perfect expressions to match. He's only 7, that might give you an idea of how often we watch it :). It's hilarious! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 19:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) what kinds of accents? like english, spanish, italian.... Arrowtail Pure randomness! 19:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) i don't think i've ever heard a turkish accent, but it sounds cool! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 01:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I would absolutely LOVE that! If you can't that's fine nut it would be awesome if you could! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 23:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) i absolutely love it!!! atke a look at my user page! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) you're very welcome! oh, and do you have the shout box? if not go to Manage Widgets and find shout box. it allows you to chat. Manage Widgits is in the red box labeled More in the top right hand corner of the screen Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) oh, and another thing you might need to know, the shout box updates itself when you either go to a new page, send a chat message, or press F5. that allows you to get chat messages sent by other people. :) Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 14:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I know you said that you've been on here before but I never met you, so yeah. It's nice to meet another Catholic here! And rapiers are one of my favorite weapons too, although most of the ones I use are broadswords and short swords use wooden and practice swords for minor sport. I just really like the look and maneuverability of it. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) hello! hi! nice to meet you, wot! i'm Catholic, too! so, what's DAB and Redwall Path? okay, cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 21:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hi Fainnen! Welcome to the Wiki! The book "Watership Down" is really an epic survival tale about rabbits, who travel to the high hills, which are real hills, called "Watership Down." I never liked the title, I've found it to be misleading (my grandpa thought it was about a Navy ship). You'd like the book--one of the reasons I read it was because on the back of Mariel of Redwall it says, "In tradition of Watership Down..." At least Redwall book titles always have to do with a main character or place. See you around! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) welcome. my parents love Princess Bride so any quuote they say is most likely from princess bride. i think its pretty good. well welcome to ze wiki and i 'opeye 'ave a great time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 07:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to the Wiki :) Hope you enjoy your time here. Hi! Welcome to the Wiki :) Just a question: Did you mean Cieran or Captain Grinhound when you left that message on my talk page? I'm a little mixed up. Either way, thanks. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank ye!! Thank ye for signing me friends list thingummy jigger!!:D and thank ye again, do you like drawing or doin' sculptures or anything of the like? thanks again!! Sister Armel 20:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure!!:) but it might take a while because the stores have really, and I mean REALLY crappy clay, so I need to order the good stuff over the internet, but yeah that would be fun! and thank ye again!! :D Sister Armel 23:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: how could you say that My beta left a message on my page the other day telling me they had to quit. (I don't just post anything by itself; I have to have it grammar checked, spellchecked, ect. first.) I know if I post un-betaed text it'll look like crap and mess up the fics. I don't know what I'm going to do. A couple of days ago, I tried creating a character for a fic on my own on here with'out' a beta (a story I gave a temporary title "Nytestreak" to), and the result, in my eyes, was "gag me with a fork"! I think I took that character off my page. I hope I did. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: So can't you find another beta I wish I could, but I don't know where to start or who to start asking. I wish I did. I made an earlier note in the archived section of my talk page in April of last year before the beta I used to have offered to help. This is the note: "When I'm doing this stuff on my own, I can create fanfic characters and detailed histories for the characters easily, but when it comes to the actual fanfics themselves, I have a habit of writing so far on a fic and getting stuck. My brain says 'Told you you couldn't do it because your writing stinks" and I abandon the fic'." --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you stand dealing with a terrible writer? I never thought of myself as good when it came to writing. I'd appreciate any help. :) When I was little, around four or five, I tried to start writing my first fanfics (not Redwall fics, but other stuff) but people kept telling me, "you'll never get anywhere with that" and I wound up throwing the notebooks in the trash. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I just hate when I'm right in the middle of something and suddenly, BLECH. I've been trying to figure out what to do to work out the next chapter, lines, ect. for both "Legend of the Green Arrow" and "Streamrunner" and haven't managed to get any ideas. Sometimes I'll be going on more than one story at once; I try to narrow it down to two at once.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for flashback scene I was thinking of having the flashback begin with Inbar taking Grath aside aboard the Seaking, going down on one knee and asking her for her paw in marriage; Grath's reply is to give him a big hug. . . For wedding bands, I was thinking maybe Grath should get a gold pawring studded with emeralds and Inbar gets a silver one. I'm not sure where the pawrings should come from, though. Should they be something Dorumee and Waylumm were saving aside? There's not much detail mentioned about weddings in the Redwall novels. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Would it help if you created something like a beta page on your site and made a link to it somewhere on my user page? Just wondering. That way we wouldn't be having to use the talkpages all the time for the beta writing back and forth. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'm good at writing flashbacks. They're not detailed enough. I tried to put the scene in there where Winniegold's showing the Redwallers Rainbow Cavern and it's supposed to be a short flashback because at the current time Grath's thinking this, it's night over Holt Rudderwake, she's just jolted from a nightmare and she's gone to the cavern to try and calm her nerves. However, I'm not sure if it shows where the story goes into the flashback, where it comes out, enough detail, emphasis, ect. The scene introducing everybeast to the Cavern takes place in a flashback to the incident in Pearls of Lutra on the day the group leaves to rescue Abbot Durral. This is going to be the first flashback; the second flashback she has in the cavern should introduce the wedding scenes.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking about setting up a beta page on my site; but I don't know if I should have the beta page there and give you the link, or the other way around. How do you think we should do it, matey? :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 06:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The last post I put on my other beta page was a bunch of ideas I had for "Streamrunner" The last post I left on my other beta's page were scenes I had for Streamrunner. I haven't been able to find any linking ideas/scenes to link what I put there together yet. I'm also trying to figure out how to flesh that section out so I can finally update that one story. If I can get ideas, when I can update that fic it'll be a BIG update.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 14:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello again! Your doing the picture right now? of what? I really can't wait to see it!!:D Sister Armel 22:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I posted the next section of a fic on your beta page I posted the next section I did of "Streamrunner" on your beta page so you can check it over later :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Image You need to significantly decrease the size of your signature image please. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokers! well you don't have to do it right now if you don't have time, just whenever you do have time,:) As for the pose and expression? Surprise me! Do anything you want with it, it's up to you! and thanks for doing it!!:D Sister Armel 20:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! I can't wait to see it!!:D and yore welcome! Weapon, hm, now lets see how 'bout a sling and a dagger? Thank ye so much again!!!:D Sister Armel 21:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem Fainnen! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Clarissa P.']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk!']] 23:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) could you draw Meeka for me? her description is on my userpage!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) lol! ur welcome, u've been on there for awhile now! :)see ya later! -Arrow Pic OH MY GOSH THAT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!:D:D:D Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it, I LOOOVE IT!!! IT IS SO AWESOME!!!!!:D THANKEE AGAIN!!! Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) YES I LOVES IT!!! Of course it's that good!!!:) It's the first pic I've got from a friend too, so I'm really happy right now!!:D Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too!!:D thank ye 'gain!!Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I do, just don't know how to put pictures in, Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 19:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool! Thanks! I'll check that out,Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Music 'Ello Fainnen! YAY!!!! Another old music lover!!!:D Hmmmm, that one sounds REALLY familiar, I think I have, not positive, Have you heard the one that goes, "There she goes just a walkin' down the street singin' doo-a-diddy-diddy-dum-diddy-doo, snapin' 'er fingers and shufflin' her feet singin' doo-a-diddy-diddy-dum-diddy-doo," that one is one of me favorites!! YES!!! I love the Beatles!!! can't remember the names of any of them rite now but yes I love em! I don't think I've heard any of those though, Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S how do ye like me new sig? I'm sorry, I don't remember, I'm horrible with remembering bands and singers names, Okeydokers I'll check that out, Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 17:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oooooo, I like that one!!! it's got a nice catchy tune to it!!:D Jeez, now I'm gonna have it stuck in my head all day:D Have you ever heard "We Didn't Start The Fire"? that one is really catchy to, Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 17:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: How did you create the beta page I just entered this text into the address bar: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fainnen/Beta It brought up a new section (the message on it was something like "do you want to create this page") and I said yes :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) No it's not to late to sign up. By all means, please do. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Request? Can you draw my character Fren? Her details are on my user page, underneath Just in Case. Pick outfit 2, and as to her background...in a crow's nest of a pirate ship, in the middle of a storm. Thanks! Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 13:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) HI Hi, this is 'Brockkers'. I love Brocktree! I hate so many of the things you do. I really do hate it when you sharpen your pencil, and then it breaks, and you sharpen it again, and it breaks again... UGH! I also don't like (I don't use hate usually when talking about people) it when people use incorrect grammar. Like where I live: 'ya'll' is an acceptable word. NO IT'S NOT! What's even worse than that is when people say 'all ya'll' UGH! Anyway, I'm the youngest of 4 siblings. I love the hares, but I'll dissagree with you on some of your 'least favorite's' list. Scarum- I hated/loved him. And Inbar, why don't you like him? I do like you favorites list though- badgers, hares, squirrels, and otters are my favorite creatures of all time! (In the books at least). Well, nice talking to you,--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 20:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and your questions: I don't do any role playing, and I have zero idea what it is (although I hear a bunch of people talking about it). And no, and have not been to the 'DAB' site, and I also don't know what that is. I LOVE archery, but there's no place to do it... AND I LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!! Talk to you later~--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 20:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i love it, thanks so much! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 21:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) you're welcome! lol, see ya around!Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Fainnen! I don't do role playing, and I probably won't. I don't have anything against it or anything, I just don't think I have the time. For archery equipment, I pull a 30 lb. re-curve, and my arrows are a quiver that were used in the olympics. Talk to you later! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 23:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) and no, I don't really do any drawing, (I shouldn't be allowed to do art at all) but I do like some painting-mostly water-colors. sorry Sorry, the archery equipment thing was supposed to be for someoe else! But the other ones are still valid. Re: Graphic No I don't think it's too graphic. Thanks for asking. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Fainnen! just wanted to let you know I can do your sculpture now, but I needed to get the character and description from you, talk to ya later! Sister Armel 'Ello mate! Wanna chat? 00:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You said for 'off' patrolling, would that be for the red coat? if so it will take a couple extra days, when I ordered the clay it didn't have any red so I'll have to get some more, talk to ye later!Sister Armel 'Ello mate! Wanna chat? 22:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokers!, I can do that, I should have it done in a couple days it may take longer, and yore welcome!:D Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fainnen! Just wanted to let you know I'm half way done with your sculpture and should have it done tomorrow or the day after that, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fainen I'm REALLY sorry I didn't get your sculpture on yesterday, I'm still not completely finished with it, I promise to get it to you by or before Tuesday, I'm sorry for the wait. talk to you later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I just wanted you to know it was going to be a little late, Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!:D Oh cool!! whats it going to look like?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, I figured you weren't going to tell but I thought maybe it's worth a try I can't wait to see both of them now!:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 17:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!!:D I can't wait to see what it looks like!!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You will defiantly get yore sculpture tonight, I didn't get it to you the other night because the legs fell off and I had to redo them, and I am terribly sorry for the wait, talk to ye later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) SO sorry for the late reply! D: Just have her triumphant :P Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 09:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Request Update I am so sorry for how long this is taking! We keep getting hit with snow storms and power outages here. School gets backed up which means more work with a shorter amount of time to do it. I am so close to finishing her, I know the painting can be finished this month, but with constant snow storms I can't give a definate day. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. :( Your top priority right now during my free time. silverartbrush Hello Friend! How far along on your request? I'm doing the final painting/cleaning right now. :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! so, do you like Rockjaw grang?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 01:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a ton! Your pic for my contest is so cool!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! no, i *cough* hate hares *cough* the only hares i liked where memm flakkery, and Martha. no offense seeing as your fursona is a hare :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lent Yeah, it'll be kind of hard to limit myself sometimes, when everyone is on the shoutbox but it'll be a good thing to give up for awhile.--Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL, nice new avatar. Peace! (Jk) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 14:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *scream* OH MY GOSH THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D*gives Fainnen huge bear hug*Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's Finished! Hope you like it!!:) Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC)heehee Like me sig?:D Glad you like it!:D ok I just typed in [ thumb ] but no spaces in the parentheses and it should work,Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 00:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for not being in touch lately- I've been bouncing back and forth between sites Sorry for not being in touch lately- I haven't been on the WIKI for a while, instead I've been bouncing back and forth between sites trying to get ideas- I've been *wanting* to write, but when you can't get ideas to continue anything, even when you rack your brain, it's BAD.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Like I said to her, of course you can! Let me know if you need any help!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Drawing request Could you draw a picture of Snowpaw for me? Character name: Snowpaw Species: Squirrel Gender: Female Age: 19 Appearance: Snowpaw is short, not much taller than she was as a dibbun. Her fur is reddish-brown all over her body except on her left forepaw, which is white. She wears an old, ragged, oversized Redwall habit of a used-to-be-light-green-but-now-is-so-muddy-and-faded-you-can-hardly-tell color with a black BELT (Not a habit cord!). Her weapons USUALLY consist of a throwing knife only (Variations may include a bow and arrows, the Sword of Martin the Warrior, or a sling). NO HAIR PLEASE! Pose/background: I don’t really care, as long as I’m doing something. Thanks! --Snowpaw the Wild 21:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for the pic, Fainnen! It didn't take too long, and it is perfect except that it was her left paw that was white, not the right. Still, it's great! Thanks a lot!--Snowpaw the Wild 19:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ooooooooohhhhhhhhh OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ok I thought it was something like popple. you know like that song.p-o-p-p-l-e that spells popple.O and it is also a drink. I can't, I clicked on it but it did not show up.hey UNGATT TRUNN Hallo, Fainnen, I'm bloody pleased to meet you, Where are you from, and would you like to visit Salamungattrunn (Formerly known as Salamandastron)? ookay. (1.) no i don't wnat you to redo it (2.) just give me the discription old gel! (3.) i'll get on it! yuss indeedy!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Beware the Earthshaker!!! Fainnen, I thought you were my bloody ally! Any friend of the Brock family is an Enemy of mine, so we can no longer be friends, unless you swear fealty to ME. Who is Adaerna, and wot business does s/he have with Mighty Warlord Ungatt Trunn? I feel as if there is now a line between us, and you are not welcome at Salamungattrunn anymore. Trespassers will be taken prisoner. This is your final warning, so take heed!!! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 17:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn You confuse me, but, I think I understand... --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 17:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH! Me too!! I LOVE Data!! He ROCKS!!!! One of my favorite all time characters, sharing the list with Captain Kirk, Martin the Warrior, and Deyna, as well as a few others. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Haven't seen Deep Space 9, but Star Trek: Enterprise with Scott Bakula was pretty awful. Original Star Trek was total 60's sci fi: The aliens were weird (One looked like a pile of Hamburger Helper!), it was quirky and usually up beat, and you could barely go a single episode without Kirk getting made-out with. Or sometimes even McCoy. But yeah, you can find old Star Treks on certain channels (One of my local channels shows is from 10:00-11:00 on weekdays). If you like Star Trek and have the BBC channel, I would suggest watching "Doctor Who". My mom and I found it in November and have really enjoyed it! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes. We decided to watch one and it was very stupid. Blech. Did you watch 'The End of Time'? I haven't seen any of the old ones; I watch the 'revamp' they've been doing. David Tennant is my Doctor. :3 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) This is sort of random but if you like the Redwall Wiki you might also like Redwall Wars Wiki. It's basically were we Redwall-er people put our RPGs and stuff that is quazi-Redwall (Eg: I have a Sci-Fi Redwall RPG going on called Final Frontier: Redwall.) and if you like that sort of stuff than you might like that website. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:30, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) do you think you could draw my blue hordes character, Kalyndee for me? she's a young weasel, in a white tunic (ocviously she's blue wiht a lighter blue underbelly) and green leather belt. she's sitting on a rock by the sea with her legs folded under her and her front paws supporting her, and she's panting slightly, (she's been running from Ungatt trunn's camp cause she's deserted)and she has a slight look of triumph in her navy blue eyes. and thats a bout it, thanks!--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 23:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) of course i don't! :D use your artistic talents in anyway my little fledgling! teeheehee--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 13:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fainnen, yeah, well here's another message for you, since you said you liked gettin' messages, see ya on shout box!Shogg 13:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hi again, thanks, I'll probably do that in a little bit, just not right nowShogg 13:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much fainnen!it's beautiful! :D--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 23:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *clears vioce* the spanish term fer sister is actually HERMANA not hermanita er wotever e was sayin I happen to know this because I speak spanish so no offence but I think e should change et bye!Lorgo galedeep 18:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) well well yaeh isn't that wot yer talking about ''My''sister isn't that wot ye were trying to say and yes I do speak spanish only it is from I don't know where it comes from but yeah isn't that wot ye were trying to say my sister?Lorgo galedeep 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) well not in venis waly that is the spanish I speak so yer prob right -ito or -ita is prob dif from wherever ye speak spanish from.Truce?Lorgo galedeep 12:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) huh? wot was that ye just said?Lorgo galedeep 13:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) witch kind o spanish do you speak? Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) request... i couldn't do one of Sage being freed by meeka so i did this instead! hope you like. your thrush pic will be done by tomorrow :D --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC)